BUKAN YANG PERTAMA
by Nam Jung
Summary: Persahabatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo haruskah berakhir hanya karena Jongin memiliki perasaan lebih pada Kyungso?/KaiSoo Pairing!/BxB/RnR!


**BUKAN YANG PERTAMA**

 **This is Yaoi! KaiSoo pairing!**

 **.**

 **.**

Burung-burung berkicau menyambut datangnya awal musim semi. Udara hangat membawa aroma bunga khas musim semi yang begitu harum. Setiap orang melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang sekarang masih tertidur lelap dibawah selimut. Hingga sebuah nada panggilan masuk berdering, mengganggu seseorang yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi itu.

" **Ya** _ **! Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau belum bangun juga?"**_

" _Ya_! Kau mengganggu tidurku. Sudahlah."

 **Pip..**

Seseorang bernama Kim Jongin menutup telepon dengan kasar dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun suara gebrakan yang berasal dari ruang tamu kembali mengganggu tidurnya. Hingga seseorang membuka kasar pintu kamarnya.

" _Ya_! Jongin! Cepatlah bangun. Ayo kita keluar. Aish, bagaimana kau bisa hanya tidur disini sedangkan diluar cuaca sedang cerah. Cepatlah bangun!"

" _Ya_! Bisakah kau masuk kamar orang dengan sopan?"

"Ayo kita keluar jalan-jalan. Aku ingin menikmati udara musim semi."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah~!" Kyungsoo mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin yang terlihat masih enggan untuk bangun.

"Iya, iya. Aku bangun."

"Ne, ayo kita keluar," Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Jongin dan hendak membawanya untuk keluar.

"Aku harus mandi dulu Kyungsoo."

"Oh, iya. Arasseo, aku tunggu di depan , ne?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo bersahabat dari mereka berusia 5 tahun saat Jongin baru pindah rumah di sebelah rumah Kyungsoo. Dimana ada Kim Jongin, pasti disana ada Do Kyungsoo. Mereka memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang di Senior High School mereka selalu berada satu kelas.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kompleks rumahnya. Kyungsoo merentangkan tangan sembari menghirup segarnya udara awal musim semi. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. Jongin pun juga tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat bahagia.

' _ **Aku tidak mampu untuk menghilangkan wajahmu dihatiku**_

 _ **Aku juga tidak mampu untuk menghilangkan senyumanmu dimataku'**_

Jongin terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan sesekali tertawa kecil ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang melakukan peregangan di sampingnya.

"Mengapa kau hanya melihatku? Ayo ikuti gerakanku! Hana, dul, hana, dul."

"Gerakan macam apa itu? Itu lebih mirip seperti gerakan beruang gila."

" _Ya_! Berhentilah kau mengataiku dan ikuti saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pulang dari jogging, Jongin pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika kemari ia langsung masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Itu karena, Jongin bisa bermain Play Station sesuka hatinya. Memang, hari ini mereka sedang libur sekolah.

"Jongin! Aku ingin bercerita padamu."

"Eh, tumben sekali kau bercerita. Silahkan saja."

"Hmm, apa kau tahu Joonmyeon Sunbaenim?"

" _Ne, waeyo_?" jawab jongin dengan mata yang tak lepas dari televisi di depannya.

"Hmmm, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan dia menyatakan perasaan padaku,"

Mendengar semua itu, Jongin menghentikan permainannya dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo. Setelah meresapinya, Jogin merasakan hatinya sakit. Rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

"Lalu?"

" _Ya! Paboya_. Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Kau juga tahu, aku menyukainya sejak lama. Ahh, aku senang sekali rasanya," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan riang tanpa melihat air muka Jongin yang mulai berubah.

"Oh," Jongin kembali melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ya, apa kau tidak senang jika sahabatmu ini sudah memiliki kekasih, heuh?"

"Tentu saja. Chukhae, ne? penantianmu tidak sia-sia," Jongin mengatakannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ne~ gomawoyo Jonginie. Ya! Lihatlah, Joonmyeon hyung meneleponku. Kau pulanglah, jangan ganggu pembicaraanku dengan kekasihku."

"Ne," dengan berat hati, Jongin pulang dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang gembira.

' _ **Aku menyadari,**_

 _ **Jika aku mencintaimu'**_

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin merasakan jika Kyungsoo telah melupakannya dan mengabaikannya semenjak Kyungsoo memutuskan menjadi kekasih Joonmyeon. Jongin juga tidak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini terlalu lama. Ia merasa jika Kyungsoo juga harus mengetahui tentang perasaannya. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke taman yang sering mereka kunjungi.

"Tumben sekali kau memintaku bertemu di taman?" Kyungsoo datang dan duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Tidak apa. Kita jarang kemari, bukan?"

"Hmm, benar juga."

"Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Tumben sekali kau bertanya dulu padaku. Bicaralah!"

"Bagaimana jika aku memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat untukmu?" Jongin mengatakannya tanpa keraguan. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika nantinya Kyungsoo akan marah dan menjauh darinya. Bagi Jongin yang terpenting sekarang ia harus mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Maksudnya?" Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak paham terhadap perkataan Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo- _ya_. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah lama aku ingin katakan. Namun, saat kau bercerita padaku jika kau mencintai Joonmyeon hyung dan ia juga menyatakan perasaannya padamu, aku mengalah. Awalnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menyimpannya terlalu lama," Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar hal yang dirasakannya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ya! Jongin kau jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius."

"Wae? Kenapa seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kita hanya menjadi sahabat. Aku kecewa padamu Jongin. Aku kecewa. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi," Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya terdiam ditempat.

' _ **Aku tidak mampu untuk pergi menjauh darimu,**_

 _ **meski hatiku rapuh'**_

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin merasa bosan dirumah. Persahabatan mereka tidak sehangat dulu. Mereka sudah jarang sekali pergi bersama atau sekedar tertawa bersama. Kyungsoo lebih memilih pergi bersama kekasih barunya, Suho daripada bersama Jongin. Maka dari itu, Jongin ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka dan mengajak Kyungsoo menonton bioskop.

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 **[** Apakah kau memiliki waktu luang? **]**

 **From : Kyungsoo**

 **[** Ada apa? **]**

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 **[** Ayo kita nonton? **]**

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo mau menerima ajakannya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Kyungsoo marah padanya. Ia pun meletakkan asal ponselnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya mencoba melupakan ajakannya. Namun, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 **From : Kyungsoo**

 **[** Hmm, ayo. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi bersamamu **]**

Jongin seketika bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sangat senang. Seutas senyuman tidak lantas pergi dari bibirnya. Kembali ia mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

 **To : Kyungsoo**

 **[** Baiklah. Bersiap-siaplah, aku akan segera menjemputmu **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sampai di gedung bioskop. Mereka terlihat sangat canggung. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang memaparkan senyum tiada henti. Jongin juga senang, Kyungsoo bisa menerimanya kembali.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak marah lagi denganku?"

"Kapan aku pernah marah padamu?"

"Haish, jinja. Tumben sekali kau mau aku ajak pergi. Biasanya kau selalu bersama Joonmyeon hyung."

"Hubunganku dengan Joonmyeon hyung sudah berakhir."

"Mian, ini pasti karena aku ya? Mian, jeongmal mianhae."

"Ani, itu karena Joonmyeon hyung selingkuh. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ia sedang berciuman dengan Yixing hyung. Aku tidak suka jika seseorang membongiku di belakang. Lebih baik jujur dihadapanku, walau aku tahu jika jujur itu menyakitkan," Kyungsoo menghapus air mata yang hendak terjatuh.

"Ya! Sudahlah. Kau tidak usah terbawa perasaan. Ayo, sebentar lagi filmnya dimulai."

 **.**

 **.**

Menonton bioskop telah usai. Jongin ingin membuat tawa dan senyum Kyungsoo kembali seperti sedia kala. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke taman bermain. Disana mereka bermain wahana mulai dari wahana ekstrim seperti Hunted House (menurut Kyungsoo ini wahana yang Ekstrim), Roller Coaster, Histeria, Tornado, dan lain sejenisnya hingga wahana yang biasa-biasa saja seperti Bianglala. Ditempat ini mereka melepas seluruh canda dan tawa. Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Jongin-ah, ayo kita naik itu," Kyungsoo menunjuk Bianglala.

"Ya! Wahana macam apa itu. Aku tidak mau. Tidak ada tantangannya."

"Dari tadi kita naik wahana yang ekstrim terus. Kepalaku pusing. Ayo kita naik itu."

"Katakan 'juseyo'."

"Juseyo~" Kyungsoo menunjukkan aegyo nya dan ditambah dengan kedipan mata.

"Haish, jangan lakukan itu pada orang lain. Itu sangat menyeramkan. Kajja."

"Ya! Kim Jongin,"

Pemandangan malam hari terlihat indah dari atas. Ya, mereka saat ini menaiki Bianglala. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat senang. Hal inilah yang sedari dulu ingin Kyungsoo lakukan. Belum lagi, ia datang bersama Jongin. Ia juga merasa bersalah, dulu ia sering meninggalkan Jongin demi pergi bersama Joonmyeon yang saat itu masih menjabat sebagai kekasihnya,

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ne?"

"Jangan paksa aku menjauh darimu. Kau tahu, perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang. Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku," jongin memberanikan diri mengungkit masa lalu.

"Mian, aku sudah sering meninggalkanmu. Semenjak aku menjalin hubungan dengan Suho hyung, kita semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mian, karena aku terlalu egois. Aku terlalu bahagia dengan apa yang baru saja aku miliki. Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang tersakiti di pihak lain."

"Gwaenchanha. Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal. Do Kyungsoo, bersediakah kau menerimaku sebagai sahabat sekaligus suami bagimu?"

"Mwo? Apa ini?" Kyungsoo terkejut, tiba-tiba Jongin mengeluarkan kotak merah yang berisi cincin.

"Tentu saja aku sedang melamarmu. Seharusnya kau menjawab 'ya, aku bersedia' bukan malah bertanya 'mwo'"

"Hahaha, mian. Aku terkejut tiba-tiba kau mengatakan ini. Baiklah, ayo ulangi sekali lagi."

"Do Kyungsoo, bersediakah kau menerimaku sebagai sahabat sekaligus suami bagimu?"

"Ne, aku bersedia menerimamu sebagai sahabat sekaligus suamiku. Aigoo, sejak kapan Kim Jongin yang kasar dan cuek menjadi romantis seperti ini, eoh?"

"Tentu saja sejak aku bertemu dengan seekor anak beruang yang ada dihadap-Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, eoh?"

"Itu balasan kau sudah mengataiku anak beruang."

"Tapi memang benar anak beruang, kan?"

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

 _ **Jongin :**_

' _ **Meskipun aku bukan yang pertama bagimu**_

 _ **Ku harap aku bisa membuatmu terus tersenyum**_

 _ **Dan kuharap aku bisa membahagiakanmu'**_

 _ **Kyungsoo :**_

' _ **Meskipun kau bukan yang pertama mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku**_

 _ **Dan kau juga bukan sebuah bintang yang bersinar terang di gelapnya langit**_

 _ **Tetapi, aku sadar jika cintamulah yang terbaik untukku'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Annyeong~ Nam jung muncul lagi. Gimana readers? Absurd ya? Kali ini aku terinspirasi dari lagunya Cassandra – Cinta Terbaik. Kritik dan saran jelas masih sangat dibutuhkan untuk saya. Mohon review-nya. Thanks buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca FF abal-abal ini. Sampai jumpa, Pai-pai. :)


End file.
